


Who Could Ask For More?

by otakuashels



Series: Despite Our History [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Hetalia, Lithuania - Freeform, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Yaoi, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: The kiss tipped precariously on the edge of seductive, heady. But as Tori’s tongue tangled languidly with his own Feliks affirmed that their vigorous lovemaking early in the evening had temporarily sated their sexual desires. Liet’s long fingers threaded themselves through his hair lazily, rubbing down the back of his scalp in small, soothing circles. They had spent the day together, sitting upon an all too familiar hill. Rowing a boat in a lake, well Liet rolling while Feliks sunbathed with little care for the world.





	Who Could Ask For More?

It was the rustling of paper that pulled Feliks from a deep sleep, he didn’t often sleep that well. Either his own dreams, vivid in nature woke him, or the cries from Toris’s nightmares disturbed him. Scrubbing at his eyes two things, wrong things, made themselves known to the Polish nation. One, the alarm clock read 2:14 AM and two he was alone in bed. Shit! Sitting up in alarm the blankets slipping to the floor as he grabbed for his house robe. Shrugging into the plush fabric Feliks tied it off, covering his nudity.

Feet slapping hurriedly against wood floor he began his scavenger hunt. It was never a good thing when Liet got up in the middle of the night. But there had been no shrill phone call ringing down the hallway. After the first two times that Russia had thought it appropriate to call after Toris in the middle of the night, Poland had taken to disconnecting the house phone at night and powering down their cellphones. Had that required him to go out and purchase an alarm clock, yes, but it was worth it. Digging into the pocket of his robe Poland pulled back his hair he heaved a sigh as he took note of the lamplight spilling out from his study and into the hall. Peering into the room he couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped him as he watched Toris. Lithuania flicked through papers nervously, as was his habit, before clicking away at the keyboard in front of him. Hunched over the desk, swallowed by a large blanket, exhaustion slumped his shoulders in a disheartening manner. He was sending an email, and Poland would bet his last paczki that it was Russia or Belarus that he was writing to. But judging by the uneven tapping of the brunette’s foot, it was Ivan.

“I thought we agreed on no work after supper yeah?” Crossing his arms, Feliks leaned against the doorframe with a frown.

“It was labeled as urgent.” Lithuania flinched at his partner's voice. “I got up to use the bathroom, and the red light was flashing, I had to check.” turning in the swivel chair he looked on at the blonde male sheepishly. “I did n-not mean to wake you. Sorry.”

“Kind of annoying but you're like totally forgiven yeah.” he shrugged with a grin, though it faded rather quickly. Feliks considered himself to be a rather happy man, but some things just couldn’t be laughed about. Elements such as the purplish bags hanging beneath Toris’s eyes. The Lithuanian tucked brown strands of hair behind his hair nervously with a smile.

“Sorry Feliks, but I probably should get this done.” blue eyes flicked hurriedly before returning to meet green.

“Yeah, but that's breaking a promise right?” Pushing off the door, he heaved a dramatic sigh as the computer pinged.

“Um, I mean we agreed on no phones-” Lithuania inhaled deeply as Poland leaned over him. A chat box had opened in the right corner of the screen revealing a message from Russia.

“I didn’t think that I would have to be that detailed. Computers are the same thing, totally.” propping his chin on Toris’s head he glared at the screen in contempt, contemplating. Reaching around the nation, he clicked the box and typed furiously. *It's 2 am, what makes you think that this appropriate, go away. Stop there! If you get any closer to Lithuania, I'll get Lech Wałęsa and go all Solidarność on you!*

“Poland you're gonna make him mad.”

“And we care why? He both know Russia won’t mess with me. He totally isn’t that stupid. I’m fabulous” he hummed dragging the cursor over to the system settings. It was far past bedtime, he put the computer to sleep, now only if it was that easy both of them.

“Feliks!” Lithuania whined.

“Totally not cool Liet.” Grabbing the man’s hand, he pulled Lithuania to standing, the blanket crumpling to the floor. Toris was naked beneath it, just the way he should be. Tilting his head back he peered up at the taller nation. Lithuania looked at him warily, as if unsure whether the Polish blonde was upset with him. Even now that he was free, Lithuania still suffered side effects from his time beneath Russia’s thumb. Shaking his head, he smiled. “Okay fine, details. No electronics whatsoooooever capiche?” his grin widened at the others chuckle.

“Capiche Feliks.”

“Now kiss me, and I’m going to take you back to bed.” this time his smile softened as Lithuania pressed his mouth against his own. Warm breath brushed over his lips, and Feliks responded in kind. Opening his mouth, heads tilting Feliks pulled the other flush against his body. The kiss tipped precariously on the edge of seductive, heady. But as Tori’s tongue tangled languidly with his own Feliks affirmed that their vigorous lovemaking early in the evening had temporarily sated their sexual desires. Liet’s long fingers threaded themselves through his hair lazily, rubbing down the back of his scalp in small, soothing circles. They had spent the day together, sitting upon an all too familiar hill. Rowing a boat in a lake, well Liet rolling while Feliks sunbathed with little care for the world. They had driven out to have lunch with Arthur and Alfred, the latter dragging the other around interesting places. They’d seen a movie with Latvia, Estonia and even Prussia had shown up with an Italy in tow. Dinner had found them wining and dining with Matthew and Francis. There phones had been off, after a serious rounds of threats Poland had had with his president and Liet’s prime minister. It had been perfect and it was time to end it on a good note.

“Bed time?” Liet asked breathlessly when he pulled back for air.

'Totally." this time it was Toris who pulled Feliks to the bedroom, chaste kisses punctuating their journey every few footsteps. It was at moments like these Feliks could have sworn the war between their countries and their current arguments over power grids were fictitious lies. How could the personification of two nations be so in love with one another and yet their people be up in arms? It was ridiculous; if wasn't experiencing it for himself or hadn't watched Alfred and Arthur go through the same tumultuous situation in the past he would have denied its possibility. In slow movements and unmeasurable time, Feliks found himself once again beneath cotton sheets, entangled limbs decorated with yawns. "Better yeah?"

"Yeah, perfect." Toris smiled back at him, fatigue pulling his eyes shut. Pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead, Feliks allowed the temptation of sleep to pull him under once more. It was simple and near perfect. Who could ask for more?


End file.
